


Debauchery in the UK (vid)

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [18]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Arts & Sciences RPF, Byron (BBC Miniseries), RPF - 18th and 19th Century
Genre: 19th Century, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Meta, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Poetry, Regency, Stuff You Should Watch Whilest Drinking Heavily, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon 2011, Vividcon Challenge, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the land of fame excess.</p><p>For Vividcon 2011's Challenge, "Blast from the Past". Music by Miley Cyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauchery in the UK (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Please use the mediafire links before the permanent link.
> 
> Permanent link (right-click save): **[76 MB wmv](http://mresundance.broken-road.com/vids/byron/mre_byron.zip%20)**
> 
> **[76 MB wmv @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?l6qyyr6ausai5zb) **   
>  **[23.5 MB wmv @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?r17nusm4ppffhs0) **

  
  
  


<http://vimeo.com/25463915>

Password: **byron**

 

* * *

## Artwork, Texts, Screencaps and Other Non-Film Sources

Subdivided by categories and in order of appearance.

### Artwork

Byron, by Thomas Phillips, from [Freethought Almanac](http://freethoughtalmanac.com/?p=1064)

Byron, mezzotint by C. Turner, from [True Love Stories of Famous People](http://chestofbooks.com/food/household/Woman-Encyclopaedia-1/True-Love-Stories-Of-Famous-People-No-3-Lord-Byron-And-The-Countess-Guiccio.html)

Byron, from [Willowbrook Park](http://willowbrookpark.blogspot.com/2010/02/napoleon-i-ii-and-louvre-apartments.html)

Greek Stamp of Lord Byron from [Montana Review](http://montanawriter.com/2010/12/10/poetry-review-she-walks-in-beauty-by-lord-byron/)

Caricature of Lord Byron by Max Beerbohm, from [Poets’ Corner](http://theotherpages.org/poems/)

“Fare Thee Well”, from [Cartoonstock.com](http://www.cartoonstock.com/vintage/directory/l/lord_byron.asp)

Lord Byron from [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Byron)

Lord Byron from [Poetryconnection.net](http://www.poetryconnection.net/poets/Lord_Byron)

Lord Byron in Greek Dress from [Civilization.ca](http://www.civilization.ca/cmc/exhibitions/cmc/grecs/greeks01e.shtml)

Lord Byron in Albanian Dress by Thomas Phillip from [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Byron)

Lady Caroline Lamb from [The Esoteric Curiosa](http://theesotericcuriosa.blogspot.com/2010_09_23_archive.html)

Augusta Lee from [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Augusta_Leigh)

Annabella Milbanke (later Lady Noel Byron) from [Flickr](http://www.flickr.com/photos/7549203@N04/sets/72157622012594988/detail/)

 

### Texts and Screencaps

Byron’s manuscript of Canto III of _Childe Harold’s Pilgrimage_ from [The Reading Room](http://www.readingroom.spl.org.uk/close_encounters/markovits.htm)

Dugdale Edition of _Childe Harold_ from [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/)

“Lord Byron” from [The Poetry Foundation](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/bio/lord-byron)

Signed edition of _Childe Harold_ from [Open Library.org](http://openlibrary.org/books/OL23704573M/Childe_Harold%27s_pilgrimage.%20)

 _[Maid of Athens, Ere We Part](http://classiclit.about.com/library/bl-etexts/lbyron/bl-lbyron-maidofathens.htm)_ (1810) by Lord Byron

[Excerpt](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/19894) from _Childe Harold_ , Canto IV, Verse 178 by Lord Byron

 _Childe Harold_ 1856 edition by Thomas Moore from [Openlibrary.org](http://openlibrary.org/books/OL7054133M/Childe_Harold%27s_pilgrimage)

 _[Remember Thee! Remember Thee!](http://classiclit.about.com/library/bl-etexts/lbyron/bl-lbyron-remem.htm)_ by Lord Byron

 _" . . . mad, bad and dangerous to know."_ Attributed to Lady Caroline.

The black text over the fire was inspired by the rumors and allegations circulating around Byron during the time of his divorce, including (but not limited to): marital sodomy, cruelty, incest and homosexuality.

 _Don Juan_ by Lord Byron from [Project Gutenberg](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/21700/21700-h/21700-h.htm)

 

### Other

Parchment paper texture from [Free Web Design](http://free-web-design.co.cc/watercolor-effect-photoshop.html/).

I am not sure where I borrowed the Europe map from.

 

## Notes

_‘Fools are my theme, let satire be my song.’_

I hope the vid is self-explanatory enough, though I have taken many liberties and over-simplified Byron’s timeline in order to create a coherent narrative. This vid is certainly not a strictly factual representation. If you’d like to know more about Byron, outside of a quick Google search or Wiki browse, I highly recommend _Byron: Life and Legend_ by Fiona MacCarthy. I drew a great deal of knowledge and inspiration from this biography. ‘

I focused on Byron’s life from around 1809 – 1816. After traveling in Europe and enjoying some of the – scenery – he returned to England and published _Childe Harold’s Pilgrimage_. The first print edition sold out in three days and made him an instant celebrity at the age of twenty-four.

Byron was a celebrity in the fully modern sense. He certainly had his many admirers and actual fans and a few creepy fans, even. Women would write him letters asking for a lock of hair or implying they would bestow him with other, much more intimate favors. Byron, being Byron, didn’t say “no” as often as he should have, for either the sake of his sanity or his reputation.

He had a string of illicit and highly public affairs during this time, the most disastrous of which was with Lady Caroline Lamb (“Britney”). He also formed a close relationship with his half-sister, Augusta Lee. And eventually stumbled into marriage with Annabella Milbanke, who divorced him, probably because he was the world’s worst husband, very much unstable and abusive.

During his divorce many allegations came out, including those of sodomy and homosexuality. Byron’s friends heard people discussing these rumors publically in the streets of London. In 19th century England, homosexuality was punishable by death. In her biography, MacCarthy, suggests that Byron fled England not only because his reputation was besmirched, but also because he feared for his life.

One of my special concerns was in addressing Byron’s bisexuality. This is actually a difficult task despite the fact that Byron’s reputation on this point far proceeds him. Many scholars and academics have actively ignored or denied his bisexuality until recently. Even my main source for the vid, the BBC series produced in 2003, shies away from this point to some degree. But as it relates directly to some of the reasons he had to flee England, and, was an integral part of who Byron was, I felt it was something that needed to be acknowledged and considered in context of the larger picture.


End file.
